mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
FrankMarino
Frank Marino is the descendant of the deceased Reno enforcer, Ennio Salieri. Frank was raised in Las Vegas; he was a born criminal. His bloodline had long been deeply involved in the Sicilian mafia and since moving to the United States his illegal activity had taken a dramatic up turn. He ran a protection racket at school, where even the teachers paid him for safe passage; such was the formidable reputation that he carried. Unlike many other kids, Frank didn’t drop of out of school early; he stayed on in order to better himself. He knew that a life of crime lay ahead of him and that there were many varying levels of crime and criminal; so if this was the life he was going to lead, then for damn sure he was going to excel at it. He graduated and soon began putting his business brain to bad use. He started working for the son of his father's friend - Peter Whitman, and quickly rose through the ranks becoming a prominent figure in the Malevolent Empire. He was noted for his above average work rate, constant sizable donations, and short fiery temper. As time went by he began to gain a reputation as an efficient killer, both in anger and self defense; allegedly being the trigger man in countless federal agent murders and several gangland deaths. On more than one occasion rogue hit men sought to put an end to his life for whatever reason, but each time it was the perpetrator that wound up bagged and bound, buried in a hole in the desert. For many years he kept his head down and concentrated on earning money, because as everybody knows, earning money was and is the backbone of any enterprising criminal mastermind. Shortly after his 20th birthday, Frank made his bones with the Malevolent Empire. A long drive and a short but concise ceremony in front of some of Las Vegas’s seldom seen but most respected Mafioso led to the books being opened and Frank’s name being firmly emblazoned within. He’d joined the elite upper echelon of the underworld community that was La Cosa Nostra. Before long, the family boss Peter Whitman promoted Frank to Underboss of the Malevolent Empire. He continued to flourish both in business and in wealth, in particular showing a flair for making large amounts of money in a relatively short space of time. His earnings grew exponentially as he increased his outlays in line with a strategic long term model. An intimate knowledge of the gambling circuit, passed down to him through generations of his family, combined with savvy business acumen, saw his bank balance swell and his network of business connections reach out across the entire country. Frank moved to New York with Peter Whitman and the rest of the family in mid-December 2012. At first Frank was apprehensive about the move, he had many business and family connections in Las Vegas, but as it turned out he learned to love New York and in time it began to feel like home. He bought an apartment and started to make a few business ventures, met a girl, met a lot of other girls, found some good restaurants and before he knew it he’d almost completely forgotten about Las Vegas. New York had it all, the money making opportunities were ten-fold and the drugs market was huge. Business, it was safe to say, was booming. By the time Frank was promoted to Capo, he would regularly make donations in excess of $10 million, and amounts up to $20 million were not uncommon. He gladly gave over a fair percentage of everything he earned and firmly believed in this being the ethos of mafia life. “You earn some dough – you keep your share, you kick the rest up. That’s the way it’s done” was what his father had taught him, and so he willingly handed over cash in support of his boss and family. He continues to make considerable money to this day and is renound for paying extremely well to those selling ammunition, bodyguards and favours. In late December 2012, the Malevolent Empire came under attack from virtually the entire rest of the United States mafia community. Members from each of the big three mobs, Chicago, Detroit and Miami converged on the city and began to execute the organisation members one by one. Frank had been at a Christmas celebration with some of his business associates and awoke with a foggy head to the telephone call which delivered the news of his crew’s fate; it was a sobering realisation. Following the death of Peter Whitman and most of the Malevolent Empire, and not knowing whether a similar fate was in store for him also, Frank was approached by God Himself, the Don of Chicago. Rather than executing him, the Don offered him employment. In light of his former boss's recent demise, and with no authorisation to set up on his own, Frank was left with few options. After several days of thought he’d made up his mind; he moved to Chicago. Frank currently serves as a member of God Himself's organisation, The Cult; who operate out of central Chicago. Frank runs a highly successful betting syndicate and a poker ring. He also operates a corporate box called The Race Track out of Las Vegas. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso